Rendez-vous
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: John est là, en train d'attendre, dans ce stupide costard bien trop serré, l'arrivée de son rendez-vous. (OS JohnLock)


John était assis bien droit dans sa chaise, peu à l'aise dans son costard neuf, acheté pour l'occasion. Il passa deux doigts derrière son nœud de cravate, le desserrant légèrement et s'agita un peu, n'étant pas vraiment à son aise dans ce type de vêtement. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé en prenant une taille en dessous, et qu'il avait juste l'air ridicule, là, dans un restau de luxe à attendre dans un costard trop serré.

Il inspira un instant. De multiples vérifications dans le miroir l'avait assuré que ça lui allait bien. C'était juste le stress qui parlait. Cherchant à se changer les idées, il balaya la salle du regard, et remarqua quelques paires d'yeux qui se détournèrent soudainement de lui.

Soupir.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était un personnage public maintenant, et sa présence ici en une telle tenue allait forcément se faire remarquer.

Et quand ses gens verraient qui était son rendez-vous, ça allait faire la une des journaux people du lendemain.

Car il avait osé donner un rendez vous galant au grand Sherlock Holmes.

Il se sentit subitement bien ridicule, et eut envie de se ratatiner dans sa chaise. Après tant d'année à avoir clamé que non, il n'était pas gay, il se retrouver à assumer en publique sa relation. Et donc sa bisexualité.

Mais quel crétin.

Et Sherlock qui n'arrivait pas.

Un peu d'agitation se fit entendre à l'accueil. Caractéristique de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se leva, prêt à l'accueillir, et le vit enfin apparaitre à ses yeux, accompagné d'un serveur gêné qui désigna sa table.

John faillis se rasseoir.

Sherlock était là, oui. Vêtu de tenue habituelle, une chemise colorée, un pantalon de smoking. Mais il avait troqué sa veste et son éternel manteau par… Sa robe de chambre. Non qu'elle soit particulièrement laide mais…

Le nouvel arrivant le remarque, arbore un de ces sourires qu'il lui réservait et qui avait tendance à faire tout pardonner à John.

Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir cette fois.

« John ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai… »

Au moins, il était désolé.

« Tu as du t'habiller rapidement, à ce que je vois. » l'interrompit John.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur sa tenue.

« Hé bien… Oui. Un peu. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau. John sentit une de ses barrières s'affaisser, mais résista. Il croisa les bras, sans s'asseoir.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un endroit très select. Tu m'avais promis d'être là, et de ne pas être négligé.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Tu es quasiment en pyjama, Sherlock. »

Des rires discrets se firent entendre des tables voisines. Il était même certain d'avoir entendu quelques clients prendre une photo de la scène. Les tabloïds allaient être ravis. Holmes qui se présente en pyjama dans un restaurant de luxe alors que le docteur Watson était pour une fois en costard.

« En tout cas, je vois que tu as acheté ce costard spécialement pour ce repas, ce qui n'est pas très malin non plus, puisque il n'y a rien qui… »

John fit rapidement le tour de la table, attrapa le détective par le col et appliqua sa technique imparable pour le faire taire. Et tant pis pour le public et les photos, il était temps d'assumer.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et laissa le baiser durer un peu. Il sentit les bras de son colocataire hésiter, puis lui entourer doucement la taille.

Il sourit, et recula un peu.

« Il y a une raison à tout ça, tu sais ? La tenue, le restau.

-Ha ? Et laquelle ?

-Je suis bien trop vieux jeu. »

Sa main glissa dans la poche de sa veste, et il se mit à genoux. Il vit les yeux de son amant s'agrandir lorsqu'il comprit, et apprécia la lumière qui y brillait.

« Sherlock, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

Trainant des pieds dans ses chaussons, simplement vêtu de la robe de chambre de Sherlock, John descendit les marches du 221B Baker Street et récupéra le courrier et le journal du jour.

Il sourit en voyant, dans la quatrième page, une photo de lui en train d'embrasser un Sherlock peu présentable devant tout un public, accompagné d'un court article résumant les faits qui se terminait par « Félicitations aux futurs mariés ».

Mrs Hudson arriva dans son dos.

« John ! Alors, comment sont les nouvelles ?

-Excellentes Mrs Hudson. Excellentes. »

Il lui offrit un rire qu'elle ne comprit pas, et lui confia le journal avant de remonter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le détective.

Le petit cri de joie qu'elle émit se fit entendre jusqu'à l'étage.

* * *

 _Ce court OS vient d'un tweet de Kalincka "Et si A porte un costard pour la première fois de sa vie, et B arrive presque en pyjama ?", et est donc dédié à la plus choupi des lapine de twitter ^^_


End file.
